Con el Paso del Tiempo
by incestyaoilady
Summary: Terminamos de la misma forma en que comenzamos, con el paso del tiempo hay cosas que no cambian.


OTP, OTP pasando, abran paso, con permiso... Okno, ¡Pero pocas personas entenderán lo bien que me sentí escribiendo FrUK! God, a veces me frustran tanto. De cualquier forma los amo. ¡Espero que les guste este fic! No es muy largo, y no me gusta decir cosas como estas, pero a mi me gustó cómo quedó ;w;

PD: Si alguien desea leer esto pensando en UKFra, está en absolutamente todo su derecho. (?)

* * *

><p><em>Nos conocemos desde hace... ¿cuánto?<em>

–¡Deja de molestarme, maldita rana! -gritaba un pequeño niño rubio con ojos de un intenso verde, mientras arrojaba pequeñas rocas a un chico mayor de apariencia bastante afeminada.  
><em><br>_El más alto, el nombrado "rana", huía de las rocas mientras reía.  
><em><br>_–Enano, enano~ ¡Jamás crecerás, Inglaterra!  
><em><br>–_¡Ya verás! ¡Ya verás! ¡Seré más alto que tú y te aplastaré!

_¿Miles de años? ¿Tú te acuerdas el día exacto?_

–¡Aléjate de mi! -gritaba ahora el mismo niño que antes se había mofado del menor, huyendo sobre su caballo. Se lo veía más grande, y no sólo a él, sino también al chicode ojos verdes que alguna vez le arrojó rocas y ahora lo perseguía apuntándole con flechas.

–¡¿Por qué huyes, France?! ¡¿Tienes miedo?!

–¡Eres un enano salvaje! ¡Salvaje, salvaje, salvaje!

–Eck... ¡No me llames así, idiota!

_¿En cuántas guerras nos hemos enfrentado?_

–¡Qué raro es no verte huir! ¡Esto debería ser retratado! -sonreía con arrogancia el Imperio Británico, blandiendo su espada contra su enemigo.

–¡Jamás huiría de un pequeño niño como tú! -dijo el de cabellos largos, el Reino de Francia, para retrucar, aparentemente olvidando anteriores situaciones. Pero con un golpe de la espada del "pequeño" (que medía lo mismo que él, y hasta un poco más alto era), había perdido su propia arma. Tragó saliva, su enemigo rió.

–¡¿Y ahora qué dices inútil?! -justo cuando iba a atacar directamente, Francia señaló hacia el horizonte al cual el inglés le daba la espalda.

–¡Ahí viene España con uno de sus toros! -gritó. Inglaterra se volteó rápidamente, sin encontrarse con nada.

–¿Pero qué...? -y, cuando volvió a ver al francés, éste había comenzado a huir, dejando su espada atrás-. Si será idiota -gruñó y comenzó a perseguir al mayor- ¡Vuelve aquí, imbécil!

_¿Cuántas veces nos hemos buscado? Tú para molestar, yo para golpearte hasta hacerte llorar..._

–_Come back here, you bloody frog! _-exigía, como de costumbre, persiguiendo al mayor-. ¡Devuélveme eso!

–Uh~ ¡Quién lo diría! Además de salvaje eres un pequeño pervertido, ¡Mira que traer de estas revistas a una conferencia mundial! -se reía Francia, sosteniendo una revista erótica en sus manos, mientras huía de la isla-. ¡Y pensar que tan sólo ayer eras un bebé! Oh, espera, todavía hoy lo eres. Petit, tú no deberías leer estas cosas~

–¡Voy a matarte, _bloody git! _-dijo rebosante de enojo, arrojándose sobre su vecino en el momento correcto y dándole media vuelta al tenerlo debajo suyo para quedar recostado sobre su pecho (un mejor ángulo para darle un buen golpe en la cara luego) e intentar manotearle la revista. El francés, que aún sonreía, movió la mano a tiempo para evitarlo, pero finalmente Inglaterra se la arrebató-. ¡¿Por qué siempre me molestas?! ¡Sabes que siempre te alcanzaré y acabaré golpeándote!

–Lo sé~ -admitió el de ojos azules con una media sonrisa. Con un movimiento rápido, tomó las muñecas del inglés y lo empujó hacia un costad, haciendo que la espalda de la isla choque contra el suelo y luego posicionándose sobre él-. Es la forma más sencilla de que te acerques a mí para poder hacer esto... -susurró con voz suave y grave, lo que él describiría como sensual, antes de besar al británico, que frunció más el ceño y se removió bajo el cuerpo del mayor, pero correspondió al contacto de sus labios sin negarse en ningún momento.

_¿Cuántas veces no te he dicho que tus besos me encantan?_

Se separaron, viéndose a los ojos por un momento. Inglaterra ya no parecía enojado, y Francia sonreía con ternura... Hasta que sintió un rodillazo en su entrepierna. Abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente y cayó a un costado como peso muerto. Inglaterra se puso de pie satisfecho.

–Y como dije, siempre te termino golpeando... -dijo con orgullo, sacudiendo sus manos y colocándose su revista debajo del brazo.

–_Connard... _-insultó el otro con voz sumamente adolorida desde el suelo, aún doblado sobre sí mismo.

_Creo que no importa cuántas veces han sido, sino cuántas más serán._


End file.
